


After He Met Her

by wolffaegisboiii



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuddles, F/M, Lots of cuddles, Maybe some angst, Post-Canon, Pyra and Rex being pure and adorable, Spoilers, post game spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffaegisboiii/pseuds/wolffaegisboiii
Summary: A series of Pyrex stories taking place after the end of them game, showing how their relationship would work out after the end of the game.





	1. Tracing Back

Chapter I: Tracing Back

About a month had passed since Rex, Pyra and the rest of the crew had arrived in Elysium. Zeke, Pandoria and Turters went back to Tantal, Morag and Brighid had gone back to Mor Ardain, Tora and Poppi were in Gormott, and Nia and Dromarch had begun exploring this continent. Rex didn't have the luxury of going back home immediately though. For about a week he had a lot work to do as the Garfront Merc Group's leader. Organizing teams to help with the villages and cities that suffered the most from Malos's attacks, finding a good spot in Elysium for new villages and clearing them out of any possible threats, all the good stuff. It was tiring and the worst part was that he could never be on the field. It was over relatively quickly, mostly because Yew and Zuo gave him a break, realizing how much he had been through. Now that he was finally back in his home village, he could relax and spend some time with Pyra. Though she had gone with him to Garfront, Rex was always occupied and it gave them little time to interact. Now it was different. Nothing was occupying either of the two. They could finally just hang out as a couple.

"Hey Mum, Dad" said Rex. "We made it. I promised Pyra that I would take her here and I finally got her here. I… Mum, Dad, I love her. We've been through so much together. She's perfect, and I know you would think so too"

Pyra, kneeling on the ground with Rex holding his hand, blushed. She knew how he felt, and he knew how she felt. But Rex saying she was perfect in front of his parents? The red haired aegis felt flattered regardless. He was embarrassingly direct about her in front of his parents sometimes. Imagine if she had talked this way about him when they met the Architect.

"Thank you for watching over us you two." he said with a tear running down his cheek. Maybe from joy, or sadness, or combination of the two.

"Time we should be heading back?" asked Rex after he pushed the tears back in eyes.

"Well, um I guess." responded Pyra. She wanted to talk to Rex about the last time they were at his parent's graves.

"What is it?" inquired Rex.

"It's just… um… well.. can we talk about when we get back to the house." she said.

"Sure." said Rex, a bit confused.

Rex was currently in the process of building a house for himself, Pyra, and Mythra. Being back in Fonsett for such a short time, the house was still being blueprinted. At the moment they were staying at Corrine's. Sometimes that wasn't the best place to talk. Whenever Corrine was out in the garden, Mythra was doing something that prevented Pyra and Rex from having any time alone. This time she had Kora, Praxis, and Vale over. Rex was keen to notice this and made sure they weren't seen.

"Hey Pyra, would you mind going to the up to that cliff and talk?" asked Rex

"Sure, but why?" she responded in question.

"Its just that…"

Pyra looked in the house and saw her sister talking and eating cake with Praxis, Kora, and Vale. No thanks. She wasn't in the mood to be teased or to be asked awkward questions. It's not that she didn't want to talk about Rex, she kind of did. But the blades had a way of asking inappropriate, personal, and sometimes downright rude questions. Even Pyra had a breaking point, as kind and sweet as she was. She may have stuck her face in the doorway for a bit too long though.

"Oh hey Pyra!" said Kora.

Damnit!

"Why don't you come sit down and talk with us?" she added.

The girls were curious about Rex and Pyra, so Architect knows how awkward the questions could be. Especially from Mythra and Kora.

"Sorry, I'd love to, but Rex and I were going to go on a walk" she responded, unaware of the door she just opened up to more teasing.

As much as she blushed about it, she didn't mind the teasing that much. She actually secretly liked it. Plus, she liked talking to people. But she had something more important on her mind now.

"Awwwww!" the four said in unison.

"We'll let you have your couple time." said Mythra in a somewhat patronizing tone, expecting a very embarrassed reaction.

"Thanks." said Pyra to a soon heavily disappointed Mythra. "Bye."

Her blonde sister had grown a custom to poking fun at the awkwardness of the two. But now that Rex and Pyra were beginning to grow more secure in their new relationship, there were less opportunities to do so. But nevertheless, she would continue to look for the small windows in which it was possible to embarrass the lovebirds.

Pyra slipped out before her sister could find another way to try and embarrass her again. The two walked towards the cliff behind Corrine's house holding each other's hands, not really caring if the blades saw them. One they arrived at cliff, they stood on the edge and stared at the remnants of the world tree, perfectly visible from the were they were standing thanks to where Fonsett Island was now positioned. It was a small titan, so it didn't merge with Elysium like the larger ones did. Instead, the titan stayed a couple peds off of where Leftheria landed. When they arrived Pyra let go of Rex's hand. When holding each other's hands, they both felt a sense of security. Maybe it was the life force they shared throughout their journey to Elysium, or maybe it was the fact that their lives revolved around protecting each other for what seemed so long yet was but a short time. Whenever they let go it felt like a flashback to back at the first low orbit station after defeating Malos, when they though they would be separated forever. When close to her, Rex felt thankful that that wasn't case, and that she came back to him.

"So, what was it Pyra?" inquired the Salvager.

"It was about the time we last visited your Parents' graves." the Aegis responded.

"Did you want to know about my Parents and family." he asked. "Because, I can't remember much about my Mum and Dad."

"No, its about… well our interaction after I talked to them." Pyra said as she refrained from rolling her eyes. Yes she wanted to know more about Rex and his family, but she was making it obvious that it wasn't about that, right?

"What d'you mean?" asked her confused driver.

"Well, I was trying to imply something when I was talking to you." she responded. This would be difficult. How do you talk about your boyfriend's density directly to his face.

"I still don't get it." he said.

She had to be direct, yet she didn't want hurt his feelings or give him the wrong idea. Rex's density was cute and part of his charm according to Pyra. She didn't want that to change.

"It just seemed like you were kind of oblivious." the girl said as quickly as possible.

"Huh?" he responded even more confused

Now he had to think. He had to go back to the last time they were at his parents' graves. What was she trying to imply that Rex just couldn't catch on to.

"And I told them not to worry, because I'm doing everything in my power to look after you."

"I'd love to have a family as big as yours Rex."

"Thats alright Azurda, I've got a surprising amount of patience."

That was it! What she was going on about is how she would be patient and wait for the time that Rex would finally take some initiative.

That look on his face. Pyra could tell that not only Rex was thinking, but that he came to a realization. She was worried that he'd be sad. Upset that he had been unable to understand hints so obvious. But that thankfully wasn't the case.

"Hehe." laughed Rex.

"What is it?" asked Pyra

"Yeah, it really is. I guess that's probably because you made it Pyra."

"Remember that time that time when we were at the camp fire back in Gormott and flirted with you?" the boy asked.

"Huh."

"Ahh! No, what? I didn't mean it like that! You're just, erm, really good at making fires… That's all."

"It's what I do."

Quite possibly one of the worst flirting crimes ever committed by a guy. She still loved Rex's awkward flirting attempts and strange pick up lines though. It was another thing that was part of his charm according to her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry said about that." said Rex while trying to find an excuse for such an abomination. "You were one of the first girls I ever had the chance to flirt with. It was just erm…well… new for me."

"Don't be sorry, I think it was adorable." she said as her driver began to blush. "Do you remember how I intentionally scooted close to you."

"Yeah." Rex replied. "I, uh, well I kind of wanted to do something to return the favor, but I just thought that it would be well not appropriate. I guess me trying to flirt with you was my way of doing so."

"Hehe." Pyra giggled. "Well I think you did a good job." she added not even trying spare his feelings. She legitimately thought he did a good job at flirting with her. "Remember that morning in Argentum?"

Rex could remember it. Pyra was trying to take care of his wounds while seemingly purposefully not thinking keeping personal space, which he honestly didn't mind. The pair had ended up recollecting and laughing at all of the missed opportunities that had happened on their journey. Whenever Rex tried to take initiative, he utterly failed. Whenever Pyra tried to take the initiative she never went all the way. Like when she learned how to be "Blushy Crushy just for Mr. Rex". But Rex doesn't have to know about that. That's between Her, Nia, Tora and Poppi. So needless to say he'll find out at one point.

After a while the pair had decided to sit down and watch the beautiful sunset unfold in front of them. Pyra had gone on to think about the first time Rex and her went to his Parents' graves.

"And this girl, is Pyra. I know you'd love her."

"Rex has never brought a girl to see me before."

"Oh, what? N-no! It's not like that. I'm just Rex's blade!"

"That boy has been through enough suffering for one life."

"With me here, he'll suffer even more, lose even more."

This reminded her, somehow, of the reason for their quest she had kept hidden for so long. She was distraught over this. This was the man she loved. She should have trusted him with this secret. Rex was so optimistic that it rubbed off. He would have helped her through it, talked her out of it, tell her not to ask such a terrible thing to her father. A tear streamed down Pyra's face and she began to cry. By hiding her true reason for going to Elysium, she made him suffer and loose more than he already had in his life.

"Pyra?!" said Rex "What's wrong?"

"I lied, I kept the truth from you." she said. "I made you come along on a suicide mission."

"P-Pyra." said Rex as he put an arm around her, and she sunk her face into his shoulder as much as she could. "Don't ever think that our adventure was a bad thing. It gave me a reason to live: to protect you and Mythra. What matters to me is that you realized that you have a purpose in life"

Pyra had finally realized the truth. Through going on this journey that started as her simply wanting to kill herself as she silently suffered through the guilt she felt, both she and the boy grew in an understanding of themselves and each other and their purposes in life: each other. She had a purpose in life other than to destroy and it was Rex that showed this to her. Though they no longer shared a life force, they could not live without each other. The ruby haired girl flung her arms around the brown haired boy and embraced him while holding back the tears now of joy.

"Thank you Rex." said Pyra. "I love you." she added with no hesitation.

"I love you too." the salvager responded.

The two broke their embrace and Pyra looked at the boy with the loving stare that she had looked at him with many times before. Rex could not resist the urge. For once in his life and moved his lips to hers with her following. The kiss lasted but a few seconds but that was long enough.

"Hehe." the girl giggled "I guess my patience payed off."

No sadness was present in her anymore. Rex had wiped all depression inside of her. Just like before. She was just happy to be with him and feel that sense of security in his embrace.

As night fell the pair lied down in the grass and watched the stars, their hands in each others. Pyra moved Rex's arm around her as she snuggled into him. Both were comfortable where they were, but were keen to not fall asleep else Mythra and Kora may see them cuddling. But even if that didn't happen they didn't see emotional interaction they had before. Right?

"Rex?" requested Pyra.

"What is it?" he responded.

"Thank you for showing me that I was wrong, thank you for making me realizing that life is worth living."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Keeping Warm

Dear Rex,

We have decided to make efforts in colonizing areas of Elysium. One such area is on a mountain that some of the mercs found. We would like you to lead an expedition and find an area that would be ideal for a village. Feel free to bring whichever blades you would like. Please report back to us when you are done. I have attached the coordinates to the back of the sheet with a map.

Sincerely,  
Yew

Rex sighed as he put down the letter. Apparently, Yew and Zuo still didn’t understand that Rex was the boss of the merc group. But the salvager was excited to get back on the field. Obviously, he’d bring Pyra and Crossette as the fire blades of the village, and because he wanted to spend time with the former. Perun and Godfrey, the former still believing him to be a fire blade, would also come along. He also wanted to bring Mythra and Kora. 

“Sure!” answered Pyra before she was asked.

“Ahhh!” yelled a startled Rex. 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” apologized Pyra. 

“No, no, its fine” assured Rex “I was just surprised to see you behind me.”

“I’m guessing you also want Crossette, Perun, Godfrey, Mythra, and Kora as well” assumed the girl.

Rex was astonished at how well Pyra understood him. She knew which of his blades he trusted most, and who he’d want to come along. Kora and Crossette were enthusiastic, Perun and Godfrey were dedicated, and Mythra could not and should not be trusted alone. She could work pretty hard when in competition with Kora. Crossette would just go because of Pyra going, now they just had to get the others on board. 

“Oooooooooo!” squealed the girl power heavy blade. “I love going on trips. Don’t worry I won’t talk you’re ear off, we’ve got work to do!.”

“All right then” said Rex. “Pack up your stuff and meet us by the village gate.”

“Can’t wait!” exclaimed Kora. “Will Mythra be tagging along as well?”

“If we can get her too…” apathetically answered Rex.

“I’m sure we can” declared Pyra. “Make sure to get some warmer clothes though.”

Similarly to Kora, Perun and Godfrey were eager to go. As ice blades, they did not have to worry about the cold. Kora and Pyra ventured into Mythra’s room ready for the worst. 

“Awwwwww!” cooed Kora. “She looks so adorable when she’s sleeping”

“Shhhhhhhhhh!” shushed Pyra.  
“Who said that” an alarmed and barely awake Mythra yelled in a “I just woke up from a hangover last night” type of voice.

“It’s okay, Mythra,” soothed Pyra. “Its just me and Kora.”

Convincing Mythra to go on the mission would be a mighty feat, but Pyra had a trick up her sleeve. Normally she stuck to cooking healthy foods, but she had to make a promise that would get Mythra to join up. While in Garfront, Pyra had learned a few new recipes from Gorg.

“An all dessert meal?” asked the blonde Aegis.

“Yes.” answered the girl. 

“Fine, I’ll go” apathetically expressed the blonde aegis. 

“Oooooooooo!” squealed Kora. “We can have a second girl power off!”

“Pyra, would you like to judge?” asked Mythra, hoping for an opportunity to tease her little sis. 

“Um, sure, I guess.” responded Pyra. Well that’s going to suck. “I’m looking forward to it!” No, no you’re not.

The new merc team gathered outside the gate, as Rex realized that he did not scheduled boat. 

“The village does have a boat, right” asked Pyra.

“Well, yes. But it’s for official business.” responded the Boy, frustrated with himself.

“Isn’t this official business?” asked Mythra.

“I guess” said Rex.

“And you can drive a boat, right?” inquired Pyra. 

“Yes” said Rex. “But that might not be..”

“Just don’t run us into any artifices” joked the ruby haired aegis.

“Hey!” said Rex, unable to come up with a comeback.

The Party boarded the ship, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. Rex took the lead at the small bridge of the small ship. The boat slowly began to move out of Ysheva harbor. Mythra and Kora were preparing for their girl power off while Perun and Godfrey talked on and on about justice. Pyra and Crossette were in the kitchen preparing food for the voyage with supplies as limited as Tora’s when the brunette salvager first met him. 

“Crossette,” said the red-haired girl. “Can you take over the cooking for me? I want to go and see Rex.”

“I don’t know if I’m as good as you yet” responded Crossette. “But I’ll try my hardest!”

“Thank You Crossette,” said the girl. “You’ll do great, I’m sure!”.

The fiery blade headed to where the Boy driving the boat, sneaking up to him, but not enough to scare him again. This time there were real risks.

“You know,” started Pyra. “You do look kind of cute driving the boat”

“Th-thanks” said the salvager as he began to blush. 

“And so far, no Ophion” she added. 

“Haha, let’s hope we don’t run into him again” expressed the Brunette. 

Rex wanted to wrap an arm around her, but wanted to maintain safety on the boat. Instead he raised his head and kissed her on the cheek. Pyra was going to lean her head on his shoulder, but their height difference presented an interesting challenge. She instead opted for resting her head on his.

“I’ve missed this” declared the red head. “I miss spending time with you”

“I’ve missed this too” responded Rex. “Everything has been so chaotic over the last month, and we’ve hardly gotten any time to spend together.”

“Maybe once all of this chaos about rebuilding the world dies down, we can spend more time together” hoped Pyra aloud.

“Of course we can!” insisted the optimistic boy. “And I can’t wait!”

“Hehe,” giggled the girl. “Neither can I!”

Her driver had managed to put a smile on her face as usual. His optimism was quite contagious. Whenever they were apart, the pair always looked forward to the next time they would be with each other. The blade placed a gentle kiss on her driver’s cheek, and they stayed near each other for the remainder of the ride. The boat had docked, or rather, standing still, as there was minimal development in the new land. Everyone was on the lower deck sleeping, except for Perun and Godfrey, who were standing watch voluntarily. Rex and Pyra were in their own bed. Rex had his arm around Pyra, as she was nuzzled in closely to him appearing quite happy where she was. She felt a sense of security when in his embrace, despite his stature. 

“Well, look how cute that is!” said Kora as loud as she could, so she could wake up the couple.

“I know right!” said Mythra. “Don’t you just want to watch them all day?”

“Huh?!”

The Brunette and consequently the red-haired Aegis awoke, quite embarrassed. 

“Oh good, you’re up” said Mythra.

“We’re starving!” added Kora.

“All right” said a sleepy Pyra. “I’ll make us some breakfast”.

Perun was on guard duty to keep Mythra out of the kitchen. Kora snuck into the kitchen, not drawn by the smell of the food, but by curiosity.

“So Pyra,” said Kora.

“Yes?” asked Pyra. “What is it, Kora?”

“Well, you’re a going to a cold place” said Kora. “And so is Rex.”

Pyra didn’t understand what she was getting at.

“Rex will get cold” she continued. “And you’re a fire blade.”

“You’re saying that I should.. keep him warm?” inquired the confused girl.

“Obviously” said Kora. “He would really like it!”

The girl was weary. Rex and Pyra were still a bit uncomfortable with PDAs, unless they forgot they were in public.

“I, erm… uh…” she responded. “Maybe. I just don’t want to weird him out” 

“You gotta be more confident with Rex” said her bigger sister.

“Lady Pyra, she escaped” informed Perun.

“It’s fine” responded the girl. 

“Make a move” said Mythra. “Father knows he won’t.”

“He does!” defended the fiery Aegis. “Just not in front of other people”.

Mythra was right. She did need to do something. But this whole relationship thing was new to her and Rex. Neither of them knew what was too far or not enough. Maybe it just takes getting used to. After about twenty minutes, Pyra and Crossette finished up with breakfast. The red haired girl tried following Mythra’s advice and scooted close to Rex and they ate. The boy did not object, though he blushed a bit. After breakfast was over, the team headed ashore.

“Our goal is to find a developable piece of land on the mountain” said Rex.

“Who the hell would want to live on a mountain?” asked Mythra. “Everyone would just be cold.”

The resident fire blades just looked at her. 

“Pyra and Crossette aren’t your personal heaters, so don’t hang on them for warmth” the boy added ignoring his blade’s remarks.

Pyra was saddened about this. She secretly did want Rex to hold onto her for warmth, but he thought she wouldn’t like it. Not only would it be adorable, but it would be comfortable for Pyra. She felt somewhat relieved when Kora winked at her, but still wished that she knew Rex would want to use her for warmth. 

Rex trotted on ahead as the navigator of team, though he hoped Pyra would come with him. 

“Don’t worry, Pyra!” reassured the excitable and enthusiastic electric blade. “You just gotta make it clear what you want.”

“Uh, I’ll try” said Pyra. 

“Good. Just get really close to him. We’ll be torturing you about it until you do it.” tortured her older sister

“Plus, I already told Perun that Rex wants to be trained for cold resistance, so now he is extra cold” Kora lied.

“Kora!” said Pyra. “That’s not ok!”

“Hehe” giggled Kora. “Just looking out for you, girl!”

At least there was good intention, but now Rex would be extra cold, coupled with the fact that he didn’t have very warm clothes for the conditions. And even if Pyra made it as obvious as possible, Rex was still a bit too dense to realize anything. Mythra and Kora trotted on ahead, leaving Pyra and Rex to think about herself. As the crew reached the mountain, Pyra sneaked up closer and her driver. He always looked kind of cute to her when he took the lead, then again, he always looked cute to her. 

“Hey Rex!” greeted the Blade with a kiss on the cheek, instantly filling her lover with warmth.

“Hey, Pyra!” greeted her driver in response with a little blush on his face. “You kind of scared me again.”

“Sorry about that” she said as she moved close to the boy, making him warmer.

I don’t know. I’m feeling pretty cold and she’s so warm. But I don’t want to treat her like a personal heater as Nia did. Maybe this is enough for me. It feels nice.

The two stayed like that for a lot of time, making Kora, Mythra, and Pyra herself anxious in anticipation. Pyra didn’t feel that she was getting her message across. And brushed up against him, causing the brunette to feel even more warmth.

Is that good enough? I’m about to just wrap my arms around him and carry him. 

More time persisted yet again. Pyra continually brushed up against him and trying to make sure he got the message. Rex secretly loved these little brush ups, and while he contemplated just jumping into the literally warm girl’s arms, he thought it would be embarrassing for both parties.

“For the love of the Architect!” exclaimed Mythra. “What the hell are they doing? They suck at initiative.”

“Just give ‘em time!” advised Kora. “They will come around to it eventually.”

“That’s what we’ve been doing!” yelled a quite perturbed Mythra, risking an avalanche.

The galling lack of initiative even started to get under Crossette, Godfrey, and Perun’s skin, all of whom had no part in Mythra and Kora’s meddling and no interest in having one either. Pyra wasn’t pleased either.

I don’t care anymore! He’s not doing anything!

The read head took the brunettes hand which warmed him even more. The boy had a hard time not going all out and embracing her for complete warmth. The security he had felt from holding her hand. Why had he not just done this? Everyone knew Pyra and Rex loved each other and wouldn’t object to them showing their affection. And they held hands all the time with no one sided longing for warmth. It’s not that clingy and weird, unlike grabbing onto her arm. Everyone was tired of waiting. Perun was never one to involve herself in the personal business of others. And she certainly did not care about their relationships. But she knew that she had one advantage: The power of ice. Very quickly she snuck up on her driver and touched his exposed neck and trotted back regretting what she had done. 

“Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!” shivered a nearly frozen Rex.

I need her warmth. She so close, and so warm. She minded it for Nia, but maybe she wouldn’t mind if I did. We’re together after all.

The boy no longer cared about making a fool of himself or his girlfriend. He simply put all hesitation aside and quite literally jumped into her arms and wrapped his around her. The red-haired aegis was taken by surprise and a smile instantly appeared on her face Rex tried to speak but he simply couldn’t. Maybe out of coldness or warmth or being content where he was. Pyra understood that her lover was not capable of leading at this moment and took charge.

“I think we should set up camp here” she said. “Rex seems like he needs some rest.”

“Nice, Perun!” congratulated Mythra.

“I didn’t even have to ask” stated Kora.

“I did what I had to do” said Perun. “As his blade, I have to not only defend, but aid him too.”

The crew set up camp, with each getting their own tent, with the exception of Pyra and Rex who shared one. Rex was already cuddling into Pyra for warmth, and Pyra did not object. She was happy with it.

“Rex,” said Pyra. “Were you worried about embarrassing me?”

“Well, erm…” stumbled Rex. “I-I was.”

“You don’t have to worry about that!” assured the girl. “My relationship with you is something I’m proud of! I love you, and I don’t care who knows!”

“I love you too!” said Rex.

The two starred into each other’s eyes for what seemed like hours. They leaned in closer to each other and prepared to seal their lips in a kiss. But just as they were about to touch their lips…

“Hey Pyra!” hollered Mythra. “Get your ass out here, you’re supposed to be judging us!”

Rex and Pyra looked at each other, and she gave him a look that indicated that she didn’t want to go anywhere.

“Sorry, but I’m busy” declared Pyra. 

“B-but” said Mythra.

“Come on Mythra” said Kora. “We should let them have their couple time. Plus, you need to practice anyway.”

“Hey!” said Mythra.

Pyra and Rex resumed their kiss where they left off. Pyra put her arm around Rex and pulled him in closer, and he nuzzled in closer for extra warmth. The two smiled, quite content with how they were, and remained exactly the same way until morning came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda bad I know. I feel that I improved on the last chapter. Huge thanks to Duffykinz, TragicallyBadAtThis, Architect_N3J, and Keybladeknight39 for editing and proofreading.


	3. A Day's Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rex and Pyra have a day off, the salvagers struggles to find rest. Pyra must help him to find a relief to his stress, but this task is made all the more daunting when a guest shows up.

For the first time in the four months since he had met Pyra, Rex had a full day off. No mercenary work, no battles, no journeying to Elysium. Just a day to relax. Both he and his fiery blade had longed for this since the titans joined. Now, most of the needed coordination of merc missions was complete, and for the time being, there wasn’t really anything left to do. The boy laid in bed with his blade, with his arms around her. The couple’s idea of relaxing was staying in bed all day. During the past few months, Rex had not been able fall asleep as quickly as usual. He was always concerned about something going on in his life. As a consequence, Pyra was worried about him and also found it hard to sleep. But staying here would be nice, they didn’t even need to wake up. However, their plans were interrupted when an angry blonde Aegis came bursting through the door. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” inquired an incredibly aggravated Aegis. “You know I can’t cook myself breakfast! I’ve been up for two hours!”  
Pyra and Rex suddenly woke up to the hostile Blade.

“Mythra,” said the younger, yet more mature sister in an annoyed and half asleep tone. “Rex and I want to sleep in.”

“You can’t just cuddle all day in bed!” scolded Mythra. “If you want to relax, do it downstairs!” 

Hesitantly, Rex released his grasp, as his Blade sat up.

“I’ll go make us breakfast…” sighed the fiery haired Aegis, unaware of the time. 

“You mean lunch!” corrected Mythra. 

Once they had gottwn downstairs Pyra had already begun to prepare lunch. Rex had decided to keep her company while she cooked. Even though his culinary abilities were only slightly above Mythra’s, he wanted to stay by his the fiery Aegis’s side.

“I’m sorry, Rex,” said Pyra. “I thought it would work out well for us to stay in bed all day.”

“It’s ok, Pyra,” responded the salvager. “I can still spend the whole day with you.”

The girl smiled at her Driver, and with him staying close, continued to make breakfast. Unfortunately for them, they were not able to hold hands as both of Pyra’s were busy with the cooking. 

After the aegis finished cooking, the three sat down at the table for lunch. A large portion was given to Rex, even though he was the smallest of the three. Pyra and Mythra ate a moderate portion, and the former gave what she didn’t want to eat to her driver. Mythra on the other hand was more in the mood to try and take Rex’s food.

“Well, thanks for the food,” expressed a calmed down Mythra in gratitude. “I’ll leave you two alone. Just be safe!”

The blonde quickly left the house, satisfied with what she said, but not wanting to face the consequences. Rex and Pyra immediately blushed, but weren’t as affected by her remarks as they used to be. Since they were alone in the house, they decided to venture over to the couch. The redhead hoped that she could help reduce her Driver’s stress levels today. The pair arrived at the sofa, and as they sat down, Rex slid his arm around Pyra and she nuzzled in close. Fonsett had been cold as of late, giving Rex more of an excuse to stay quite close to her. Pyra was content with the brunette holding onto her for warmth. After the events at the mountain, the salvager had become more comfortable with expressing his affection towards her. Though he could hold hands with her in public, and make some romantic advances on her prior to the event, the girl preferred this much more. Happy with where she was, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, and her head on his shoulder.

“I wish we could do this more often” expressed Rex. “But I’m afraid I’ll have to get back to all the merc work soon.” 

“Don’t think about that” advised the girl. “Just try and relax. I just want to have a nice, calm day with you.”

“I know, Pyra,” responded the salvager. “I do too. I’ll just try and enjoy this day. I know I can with you.”

Rex released his grip on her and laid down on the sofa. Pyra scooched in between him and the back cushion of the sofa. The Blade rested on her side and placed her head on his shoulder. The salvager slid an arm underneath her and pulled her in close, causing her to release a happy sigh. Both were quite happy with this. They could spend the entire day like this. In fact, they would. Warmth radiated into the boy, and feelings of safety and security flooded through Pyra’s mind. The house was calm and tranquil, until...

“Hey Pyra!” greeted a familiar Gormotti figure. “Hey little sis!”

No! Not now! They were just about to finally relax. Why did the healer blade have to come now of all times? Rex immediately began to blush, while Pyra tried to hide the slight amount of laughter that was about to leave her.

“Nice one, NIa!” Congratulated Mythra. “I try that on Pyra all the time, but it doesn’t work. I’ll just do it on Rex from now on!”

Damnit!

“Hi Nia” greeted Pyra in return. “Glad to see you stopped by.”

In truth, both the red-haired aegis and the brunette salvager wished to see their old friends. Three months had passed since they had visited them. Nowadays, Nia and Dromarch spent their time traveling around Elysium. The grey-haired cat girl often sent letters bragging about where she was, while Rex and Pyra stayed at home or were at Garfront. Neither of the invading blades cared that they were disrupting the couple’s time together. But the other pair was perturbed. Feeling obligated, the two got up and prepared the table. While it was not yet time for lunch, Pyra always liked to prepare tea for her guests. Mythra and Rex could help with the brewing, as it took little skill. However, the blonde aegis usually pretended to be a guest, so she wouldn’t need to help. 

Rex and Pyra brought the tea over to the table, treading carefully to not spill it. Mythra drank hers all too fast, resulting in quite the burn in her throat. Mythra’s face turned red with anger and pain. Pyra, Nia and Rex chuckled as she struggled to curse. The no swearing rule in the house was hard for Mythra to abide by. Normally, Rex didn’t mind, but for Pyra’s sake, he liked to keep all curse words away from her. 

“Ain’t she cute when she’s trying so hard to swear? said Nia. “Anyway, thanks for the tea Pyra. Mythra and I were going to head out into the village. Have fun!” 

As Mythra and Nia headed out for the village, Rex and Pyra resumed their previous position on the sofa, hoping to find some form of stress relief. The girl placed her arms in a way that would prevent the boy from moving. This was not for selfish reasons, however. She did this because she wanted him to rest. As of late, the salvager had found it harder and harder to relax, even with his blade by his side. Mercenary work, management of the village, and salvaging were always on his mind, clogging up all the space. This stressed him to no end. Rex would’ve liked to be able to lead a relaxing life after he arrived to Elysium. The fiery blade felt distraught about this, but being sources of comfort for each other was a part of their calling. 

“I feel like we shouldn’t be relaxing when there is company over” expressed the teenager. “Maybe we should get up?”

“Rex,” assured Pyra. “Nia isn’t picky. She’s just happy to be here. I don’t think she would want you working yourself any harder than you already have. Please just try and relax.”

The girl gave him a loving stare that could convince him to do anything. Maybe he could relax, just this once. The driver slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. A few minutes passed, and Pyra began to doze off as well. The boy’s thoughts drifted back to the sources of his mental tension. He thought about how he had to protect Pyra and Mythra without their assistance, due to the loss of a fair amount of their power. He pondered over the merc group, and how they were faring without him at the HQ. What about the village? What about Corrine? She was growing old after all. Then he thought back to his blades, the twin Aegises. He had been so focused on work that he had hardly set apart time for her. A generous gift had been given to him when he reawakened both personas of the aegis, and it felt wrong to ignore it. He silently hoped that all of his fame would die down. Being the hero of the world, the driver of the Aegis, and the leader of the mercenaries was a strenuous job. 

The girl’s thoughts drifted to Rex, the one she was trying to comfort. She knew what filled his mind, and it troubled her deeply. Never had she imagined Rex getting worked up over everything that was going on in his life. It was a rather shortsighted observation to think that no further burdens would be placed on her driver in the aftermath of their journey. There was still much to do and there were many conflicts to settle after this.  
Rex placed his head in his hands, unable to control his stress levels. You could have sworn he was crying, but he couldn’t even manage to shed a single tear. The fiery haired aegis looked down. The man she loved was constantly being bombarded with tasks. She had noticed as of recent, that he had been getting less and less sleep than he should be. 

“Rex,” requested Pyra. “You should stay here. Mythra and Nia will be back soon, so I’ll make dinner. How about we go to bed early tonight?”

“Early to bed?” repeated Rex. “Sounds better than staying up until midnight. Are you sure you don’t need help?”

“I’m positive, Rex,” answered Pyra. “Now go relax! You’ve earned at least one day’s rest!”

The teenager smiled, and reluctantly released his grip on her. He always kept his eyes focused on her, as her presence provided a certain irreplaceable feeling of comfort for him, even if he wasn’t able to talk to her. Thankfully, he was at ease for the next ten minutes. As Pyra prepared for the meal, she thought back to Rex and her journey with him. 

“Let’s go to Elysium, I’ll take you there myself!”  
“But that’s probably because you made it Pyra”  
“And this girl is Pyra. I know, you’d love her”

“With me here, he’ll suffer even more, loose even more.”  
“But the reason why we wanted to go there was to beg our father to let us die!”  
“You’ll be fine without me now!”  
“I love you, Rex!”

This time, instead of crying, she smiled. The girl wanted nothing more than to spend her life with Rex, and she hoped that she wanted the same.

“You do hear of blades and drivers getting married in the old stories.” 

It then popped into her mind; her plans for their future. But it was too early, they had only been together for 3 months. Despite all of this, she could not help but wonder if he felt the same way. As she told Azurda, she would be patient. But the fiery haired aegis felt that she would grow anxious in waiting. Rex would eventually come around to it, right? Maybe this wasn’t the time to think about it.

“Nia and Mythra are pretty late for dinner” said Rex. “Maybe we should go out and get them.”

“Let them take their time” advised the girl wanting to prevent him from taking on any tasks, but also not wanting to be apart from him. “We can just eat our dinner now.” 

The pair sat down with two of four meals the food savvy blade had prepared. It had been a while since Rex had eaten pan fried tartari, and thankfully Pyra had prepared everyone’s favorites. The aegis had little to no preference of what she ate, despite her expertise in the culinary arts. Her favorite part of the meal was simply being together with the people she cared about. The girl felt inclined to ask Rex about their plans for the future, but felt that it would be a tiny bit too forward. Yet she felt she had to ask him something of the sort.

“Rex?” asked Pyra.

“What is it?” he responded.

“Well,” she began. “You said a while ago that you considered me as part of the family with Gramps, Nia, Zeke, Mórag, Tora and everyone else. Do you consider me part of your Fonsett family?” she finished as quickly as possible. 

“Pyra…” responded a bewildered Rex. “Of course you are. Everyone in the village loves you, and you got Corrine’s approval, which is what really matters. It doesn’t matter which family you’re in. You don’t need to worry about that at all.” 

This brought Pyra back to Rex’s stress. She was happy that he could relax for a bit today, but she could still sense tension in his mind. The bond between them was strong, strong enough to sense any ailments, be they mental or physical. Yet she did not want to bring up her worries about him. She let her fears reside for the time being. If Rex overworked himself any further, what would happen? She didn’t want to think about the possibilities. Now Rex could tell Pyra was in mental distress too. Before they were about to comfort each other, Nia and Mythra arrived at the worst time possible for the second time today.

“What took you guys so long?” playfully inquired the red-haired Aegis. “Your food is almost cold. You’re lucky a fire blade prepared it for you.” 

Mythra and Nia sat down and ate their dinner, as Pyra and Rex left to go upstairs. They had a long day of doing nothing after all. 

“What do you think they’re doing?” asked the blonde. “We just started dinner.” 

“Mythra,” said the cat girl. “It’s been pitch black for over an hour.” 

The fiery aegis and her driver went up the stairs into their room, put their pajamas on before proceeding to bed. Though no major tasks were accomplished today, they were both quite exhausted, especially Rex. Since the titans joined the land, he had but few days to relax. There was always an interruption from someone. Sadly, he was the most famous man in the world, and little time to himself or with Pyra could be spared. As of recent he had tried to lay low and stay out of the spot light, but he was quite the tourist attraction. It didn’t help that the twin Aegises were here too. As of recent, the number of vacationers coming into the village had died down, leaving the village more peaceful. Yet the hero still had so much work to do as the leader of the mercs and essentially the International Representative of Leftheria. 

“I’m sorry, Pyra,” apologized Rex. “I know you wanted me to relax today, but I can’t get everything off my mind.”

“No,” responded the girl. “I shouldn’t be forcing you into this. You’re going to get back into this eventually. You’ve worked hard your entire life, and now you get some time to relax. You’ll be able to enjoy yourself.” 

“I did enjoy myself,” declared the boy. “I got to spend a day with you, and y’know what? That doesn’t happen very often.” 

Pyra wrapped her arms around her lover and smiled at him. It was a joyful thought that spending a day with her could bring her driver happiness. Still, she longed to take his mind off of this completely. The two lied down in their bed. Rex wrapped his arms around Pyra, as she moved in closer on her own. The fiery haired aegis let a sigh of happiness as she nuzzled into her driver, providing him warmth. Rex smiled, and fell asleep rather quickly compared to his usual time. Pyra laid awake pondering to herself for a few minutes. Her driver’s embrace aided her in falling asleep quickly. Neither of them moved an inch for the entire night. 

The next morning Pyra woke up quite a bit before Rex. She was so comfortable and wanted to stay, but she also had to make breakfast for everyone. Reluctantly, she softly, shyly, and slowly removed the boy’s grip on her. Before leaving the room, the aegis placed a gentle kiss on her driver’s forehead. 

“Mornin’ Pyra!” greeted the cat like blade. “How d’ya sleep?” 

“I slept well,” answered Pyra. “I didn’t need to worry about Rex’s anciety levels nearly as much. What about you?”

“A nice catnap,” responded Nia. “How’s Rex?”

“He’s been very stressed lately.” she replied. “He’s worried about Mythra and I, the villagers,  
and the mercs. He has a lot of responsibility for someone his age, and it worries me. I don’t know how to help him.” 

“Pyra,” comforted Nia. “You know him the best. You just gotta comfort him. He loves you. There’s a reason why Mythra and I left him to you. We trust you more than anyone in this world and we know you’re perfect for each other. You two are gonna be spendin’ your entire lives together. Maybe even get married!”

“M-m-married?” asked a blushing Pyra. “I uh. I want t-. I-I don’t know if its…” 

“Relax” assured Mythra. “She wasn’t joking though. Rex is probably gonna prop…”

“Shaddup” demanded Nia as she covered Mythra’s mouth. “Don’t get her more worked up more than she already is.” 

Pyra sighed. Maybe she’d think about this later. There wasn’t any rush, right?

“You don’t need to worry, Pyra,” reassured Nia. “Rex is happy with you. Being relaxed will come naturally.”

“Thank you guys” said the redheaded Aegis. “I needed that.” 

Pyra wrapped her arms around Nia, and tried to reach Mythra, but she jumped away quickly. The two collectively moved towards Mythra in hopes to get her join. Reluctantly, the blonde Aegis brought her arms around both of them. Pyra smiled, happy she could rely on these two and Rex for support. The two blades offered great support for Pyra’s relationship with Rex, regardless of their past feelings for him.

Around 30 minutes later, Rex awoke, and came downstairs immediately. Pyra suddenly felt a kiss on her lips, and pair of arms around her. Either, the boy had not realized that two of his other Blades were watching, or maybe he didn’t care. 

“So, Rex,” inquired the red-haired girl. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept like a baby!” he responded. “Thanks for helping me with relaxing. I-If it would be okay with you, I would like to relax again, uh, with you of coarse.”

“Hehe” the girl giggled. “Be my guest.”

The two walked over to the breakfast table, hands in each other’s, and didn’t let go even during the meal. Both of them were happy. Thanks to Pyra, Rex had finally gotten a well-earned day’s rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry this took so long. I was working on another fic for about a week, which you will see soon. It may be a few weeks until I upload the next chapter, because I have to refine the other Pyrex fic I have, and my two fics planned for My Hero Academia. Also, I will be starting a high school au fic some time in October. Special thanks to Architect_N3J, TragicallyBadAtThis, and Duffykinz. The extra cuddles were put in for TheLastGreninja, and the Pyra and Nia bestie hug was put in for Aegis Runestone. Have a good day, my fellow Pyrex cuddlefic enthusiasts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Pyra go to Mor Ardain for a summit. Over this trip the both start to think about their future together, and what is might hold, with Zeke and Brighid offering some advice. There's more but I'm bad at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys. Sorry I took so long. Its been like 5 months since I wrote anything, and 6 months since I added a chapter. I was working on this until November when I took a hiatus. Some personal problems occurred over the past few months, but now I'm back in business. Anyways thanks for reading. At about the 5,000 word mark a took a hiatus from writing, so if things seem weird from there on, that's why. Anyways enjoy!

The first annual international summit was being held in Alba Cavanich, Mor Ardain, and Rex had been appointed as a representative. While not an ideal vacation, Rex and Pyra would take any type they could get. The Empire Mor Ardain was the first nation that settled on the new mass of land, as their Titan’s lifespan was nearing its end. Unfortunately for the imperial family, Emperor Niall considered the people of his nation more important than himself, so he would stay in the Palace until all of his people were settled. For Mòrag and Brighid this meant, living on the dying Titan. 

After a long journey, Pyra and Rex had finally arrived at the wastes. As much as they wanted to stop and rest, they had to press onward to the palace. In the letter sent to them, it was stated that the palace was ventilated. Being quite warm by default, Pyra knew this was going to be a long three days. She was already almost to hot to hold Rex’s hand, yet nevertheless, she carried on. Her worst nightmare was still being separated from him. 

“Pyra?” asked Rex. “You seem kinda hot. Are you okay?” 

“Oh,” panted the Blade. “I’m fine. We’ll be there soon anyway!” 

“Are you sure?” he asked again. “I could uh… never mind.” 

Pyra giggled at her Driver’s lack of a solution, causing him to blush a bit. To ease his embarrassment, she placed a little kiss on his cheek, only causing him to blush even more, at least until he leaned a bit closer into her once he felt more comfortable. Even though she was overheated, she didn’t mind nuzzling into him herself. 

Being back in the wastes they roamed less than a year ago brought back memories. While, she was predominately in the form of Mythra during her time in Mor Ardain, Pyra was still able to recall some unique events that she experienced herself. It killed her to see that this Titan was rotting, and she knew if she could still access her ascended form, she could help give new life to the titan. Since she and Mythra were re-awoken, they had maintained some of the abilities from Pneuma. These were essentially limited to data collection, which didn’t come in handy for reviving a Titan. 

As the couple exited the elevator, they entered what was left of Alba Cavanich. Few people had decided to stay behind in the city, and most had settled in the new land. Until a new palace was built, Niall had resolved to stay in the city, and the most loyal had opted to stay with him. A few merchants were seen in Anvil Shopping District, but they did not have time to stop, they were meeting Morag and Brighid outside the palace gates. 

“I’ve really missed our crew” said Pyra. “They were like family to us.” 

“Y’know,” began Rex. “Maybe we could get everyone together at some point. I can’t wait to see them all again. 

“I just wish we could all live in closer proximity, but I’m happy just being with you” she said as she embraced him from the side. 

Still wanting to be able to walk, Rex placed an arm around her keeping his eyes forward. Unfortunately for him, he recognized the look he was getting from Pyra. The way her eyes focused, the way she smiled, the way her face looked, no wonder he had fallen so deeply in love with her. The boy moved his head up, and began press his lips to hers. The girl followed nervously as this was about their first time kissing in public. Sadly, they didn’t remember to stop walking, and ran into a familiar person before their lips were able to touch.

“Well, if it isn’t our chum and his lovely wife!” theatrically exclaimed Zeke. 

Rex and Pyra stood embarrassed for a few seconds, until Zeke pulled him into a manly embrace, making it hard for him to even breathe. Pyra’s greeting with Pandoria was a lot more civilized. 

“You look you’re holding up well, Pyra” said Pandoria as they hugged each other. “Last time I saw you, you came back from the dead. How’s Rex doing?” 

“Thanks!” Responded Pyra awkwardly. “He’s uh… doing well. How about you and Zeke?” 

“Oh we’re doing just fine,” said the electric blade. “Zeke hasn’t been exiled again, yet.” 

“Well thats great to hear, what about the King?” enquired the Aegis. “Is he well?”

“Oh he’s as grumpy ever.” answered Pandoria. “Probably cause he has to deal with my prince everyday again.” 

“Hey!” scolded Pyra playfully. “Don’t say that! Be nice to him.” 

“Oh Pyra, if only you had to live with him.” she said. “You’re lucky that you can have Rex as a boyfriend.” 

“I’m sure he’s not that bad! Rex can be uh…” informed Pyra, trying to think about Rex’s flaws.

“See?”

It had just occurred to the girls that they had not yet let go of their embrace. Fire and electricity were quite a dangerous combination. The two blades were still quite happy to see each other. Pyra had yearned for the familial bonds she had made with the team she and Rex traveled to Elysium with. Their entire crew was really just a dis-functional family, and Pandoria was kind of like the sister she could always talk to. 

“Well, we better not stay here,” Said Zeke. “It was nice seeing you love birds!”

“Uh Zeke,” inquired Rex. “Whats wrong?” 

“Oh, we pranked one of soldiers so hard, and they;re really mad for some reason” explained Pandoria. “Ok we really need to go now, bye.” 

And just like that, Zeke and Pandoria were gone with the wind. Rex and Pyra were utterly confused, but they chose not to think about it. Questioning Zeke’s actions never lead to anything good, it only lead to more confusion. The pair continued holding hands while walking through the streets to Hardeigh Palace. Not too much had changed in the city, besides the fact that there were fewer people. Finally, they came upon the palace gates, and saw the Morag and Brighid waiting for them. It had been quite some time since they had seen them. Occasionally, they would get letters from Morag, but they would always be very formal and serious, yet you could tell she missed them a lot. Brighid on the other hand would send letters giving advice to both Rex and Pyra, and being more direct than her driver. 

“Hello Rex and Pyra” greeted the Inquisitor. “It is wonderful to see you agai-“

Morag was very surprised to feel a pair of arms around her. She looked down to see the brunette salvager hugging her. Pyra was a bit less aggressive with her embrace with Brighid. 

“It’s so great to see you two again. How is Fonsett doing?” asked Brighid. 

“Fonsett is going well” answered Pyra. “We have a steady influx of tourists now, thanks to Rex of course. How is Mor Ardain doing with the whole settling in Elysium thing?” 

“The people are settling quite well. Morag wants to stay here with the Emperor, instead of living on the new mass of land” explained Brighid.

“Excuse me, Brighid,” said Morag. “I have the utmost loyalty to his Majesty, and I will stay here as long as he does.” 

“How touching,” said the Jewel of the Empire sarcastically “Your patriotism is admirable for a young lady.” 

As a session of formal bickering was about to ensue between the two, Pyra and Rex resolved to go inside the castle, whether they be permitted or not. As they walked into the elevator, two Ardanian soldiers snapped to attention out of respect to the hero and his Blade. 

“Relax, Rex,” said Pyra. “You’re going to be fine. In fact, you’re gonna be admired by everyone!”

“Its just that, I’m young, and I’ve never done this before.” said Rex.

“Niall is your age, and he’s the emperor of an entire country.” Assured Pyra. “And you’ll learn. You saved the world. I’m sure they will just be glad to have you there.” 

“I don’t know.” Said the boy. “I just-“ 

Suddenly, he was interrupted with a kiss on his lips. The girl was bothered by his worrying, and it made her feel upset. To an extent they still felt each other’s pain, and this especially included Rex’s anxiety transferring to Pyra. It hurt her to see the man she loved in any amount of pain. Being affectionate with each other always helped sooth their pain. 

“Y’know, Rex,” said the girl as she giggled. “You worry a lot. You helped me realize that I don’t need to, so I want to help you realize that you don’t have to either.” 

“Thanks Pyra” said the boy as he nuzzled in close to her. “That means a lot to me. I’ll try not to worry

“Thats what I want to hear!” She exclaimed. “It makes me sad when you aren’t your optimistic self.” 

It always made Rex happy when Pyra showed concern for him. The boy placed a kiss on her cheek as a return to the favor, and placed his hand in hers as they walked to the elevator leading to the throne room. As they arrived in the throne room, Niall was surprisingly waiting for them at the entrance. Automatically, Rex was worried about not showing proper respect, so he bowed to the emperor, with Pyra following. 

“Do not worry Rex” said Niall. “You owe me no sign of respect. If anything, I should be kneeling to both of you, for saving this world. Now let me have a guard show you to your rooms.” 

“Pardon me your majesty,” said Pyra. “Do we have separate rooms?” 

“Yes, as you requested.” Responded the emperor. “I recall a letter for you asking for separate rooms.”

“Sorry, I don’t re-“ 

Of course. Of course her sister did this. She had been vehemently opposed to the idea of them sharing a room to begin with, saying that their relationship is too young. Pyra knew that Mythra was just looking out for her, but at a certain point, she wanted to have some independence from her. 

“I dont think that was her, your majesty,” explained Rex. “It was Mythra…” 

The emperor had known little about the situation with the Aegis, but he had enough knowledge to know they were split. However, he hadn’t guessed that one half would impersonate the other in a letter to royalty. Had it not been the Aegis who saved the world twice, there would have been consequences for such an action, but considering her status, he would let it slide. If anything, the young emperor found it amusing that she would go to such lengths to protect her sister, as embarrassing as it was for her. 

“You don’t need to refer to me as your majesty,” said Niall. “If anything, you are above me, for what you have done. Now, I shall have someone escort your room, if you would desire a single one.”

“We would, your m… I mean Niall” said Pyra. 

At a moments notice, a soldier showed them down to their room, which was thankfully enough, fairly cool for a desert. 

“Here you are, my lord, my lady.” said the soldier. “Enjoy your stay here!” 

Before they could thank him, he was off, likely to greet the other representatives. 

“Uh, I think we should get ready for dinner with Morag and Brighid.” Said Rex. “What d’ya think?” 

“I think we have some time to relax.” suggested Pyra. “There’s another good hour until we have to leave.” 

“I dunno.” Responded Rex. “I’m worried about making a bad impression of myself, now that I’m important.” 

“C’mon Rex,” said a playful Pyra. “You’ve always been important, and no matter what they think of you, I’ll always love you.” 

“Thanks Pyra,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her, finally letting go of a but of his stress. “That means a lot.” 

However, this hug was not enough for her. She desired something more, something with more contact. Before Rex could release his grip, she slid an arm under his knee, turned him onto his side, and lifted him into her arms, as he was struggling to understand what had just happened. 

“Uh Pyra,” said a bewildered Rex. “What are ya doin’?” 

Pyra landed on the bed, and turned Rex onto his side, locking him in a tight embrace which wouldn’t let him move enough to get off the bed. Rex didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t mind this at all. However he had to get ready for dinner, but Pyra was so warm and he felt so safe and cozy in her arms. Maybe he could just stay a while. He tried for a few seconds to escape it, but he decided against continuing. Instead, he just nuzzled in further. Thankfully, Pyra’s embrace was loose enough to let Rex turn over. The boy scooched up far enough to place a kiss on his Blade’s nose, and let himself ensconce in her embrace, with feelings of warmth radiating into him. Both feeling safe, they resolved to doze off. 

The sound of an opening door woke the pair up slowly. Pyra’s embrace had remained ever so comfortable for her Driver. Rex opened his eyes, but was hesitant to get up. A familiar blue and fiery figure walked into the room. 

“Aww, how adorable” said Brighid. “I almost feel bad for interrupting you love birds.” 

At this point in time, Pyra and Rex were completely comfortable showing expression, sometimes to a fault. Naturally, they were hesitant to wake up completely, but Brighid kind of forced them to. 

“Now as much as I’d love to let you two have your time alone, Rex needs to see his majesty about the summit tomorrow” she added. 

The pair had finally reluctantly resolved to wake up. Within a minute, they were both on their feet. 

“Well, um,” said Rex as he grabbed Pyra’s hand. “I guess I’ll head to the Emperor.” 

“I’ll miss you” she said as she held on to his tightly. “I’ll be ready when you come back.” 

“I’ll only take a bit” he assured her. “Don’t worry.” 

Reluctantly, she let go of his hand, and he went off the throne room. Pyra and Brighid sat down on the bed. 

“Y’know,” began Brighid. “Rex always seems very happy with you.” 

“Uh, thanks,” said the Aegis, wondering where the Jewel was going with this. “I’m uh, very happy with him too.” 

“It kinda seems like he’s found his soulmate.” explained the blade of blue flames. 

“S-s-soulmate?” Pyra had gone at least a solid month without blushing about Rex, but this had triggered it. “I uh-“ 

“You don’t have to worry, Pyra.” Said Brighid. “I’m not teasing you or anything. I just think Rex is awfully happy to be with you.”

“I uh, thanks” 

Pyra lost herself in though for a few moments. Of course she knew that Rex was the one, but she had never given it that much thought. It was something she just took as a fact, and never thought about what it may mean for their relationship. Spending all of her days with him wasn’t a bad thing at all, in fact, it was all she ever had wished for. However, it was still a lot to process.   
“I think, I mean I know he’s the one for me too.” Said Pyra. “I just don’t know what to do. Everything has been great over the past few months. Rex and I have gotten closer and more comfortable. I really do want to spend the rest of my life with him…” 

“But maybe one day it would be nice to close my eyes forever with someone special, there, by my side” 

A tear trickled down her face, but this time not having Rex there to comfort her. This wouldn’t be possible now. Rex would die, and she would continue to live on and on, with no end in site. The only way to make this happen may not even be possible anymore. 

“I just want to be with him until I die.” She said. “I don’t want to keep on living without him. He’s the only thing that kept me alive for so long. He’s the only one that walked beside me on my melancholy path. He’s the only one who reached out a hand to me when I was alone. And all I want is to stay with him until the end of our lives.” 

“Pyra,” comforted Brighid. “I know that with Morag and I, it’s quite different. When she dies, I will revert to my core. But it’s the time now that matters, not what will happen in the future.” 

“But-“

“Just focus on the time you have with him, or you’ll regret it” said Brighid. If you live your life in fear of the futre, else you wont enjoy whats happening now.”

Brighid wrapped her arms around Pyra in comfort. Pyra was used to always having Rex to cheer her up when she was down, but now when she needed him most. Even though it was not Rex comforting her, it was still nice for her to have someone there for her, but she still longed for his embrace. 

“You should talk to Rex about this” said Brighid. “Remember what I told you about him being your driver? You should be able to tell him everything. Please, its for your own good Pyra.” 

“I want to tell him, more than anything, just don’t know how to tell him” she confessed. “It took me until I died and came back just to tell him how I felt inside for him.” “He loves you” assured Brighid. “You can talk to him about anything.” 

“I’ll try,” said the Aegis. “I-I just need to figure out how to tell him. I don’t want to make hime sad by thinking about it either.” 

Brighid resolved to leave Pyra alone, and let her think to herself for a while. Rex would be back soon enough anyway. 

What would Rex say? He would tell me that I need to just live in the moment! I need to be optimistic like him. He was a beacon of light for me, so I need to be a beacon of light for him, even though he’s not feeling down. I’ll keep my head up, while he keeps up his. I’m sure I can talk to him about this later. 

That made her feel a bit better, but not completely. The thought of living alone again still hurt her like a stab in her core crystal. The thought was a magnet to her mind, always making her come back to thinking about it. Maybe seeing Rex would make her feel better. That always seemed to do the trick. 

“I understand that we should be getting ready for dinner with my sister and her Blade soon” said Niall. “Shall we talk about this tomorrow?” 

“Sure” answered Rex. “I think Pyra and Agate are gonna hang out tomorrow, so maybe we could do it some time then?” 

“That will work” responded the emperor. “Have a pleasant dinner!” 

“Thanks” said the salvager. “I’ll see ya tomorrow.” 

The boy was somewhat relieved. He enjoyed the emperor’s company, but talking about foreign relations and international conference were not his pass times. But he had an obligation to represent Leftheria. Nobody else would step up, and he was the unanimous choice amongst the people who inhabited the archipelago. Rex only had less than a day to relax until the summit started, and around two hours of that would be taken up by a formal dinner, and around eight taken up by sleep. Of course, he would be in Pyra’s embrace the entire eight hours, but he wanted to at least spend a few hours with her while conscious. 

“I see you’re coming back from your meeting with the emperor” said Brighid as she passed Rex in the halls. 

“Oh hey Brighid, I’m just going back to mine and Pyra’s room. We’ll be ready in a bit.” 

“Very well” she replied. 

She was hesitant to bring up her conversation with Pyra. She knew it would better if the Aegis told Rex instead of her telling him. But, at the same time, she knew that the girl would wait a while to tell him, and this bothered her. A relationship depended on trust, and Pyra and Rex trusted each other with their lives. This seemed to be more of a case that she didn’t want to make the man she loves sad for her. Rex cared about Pyra deeply, so deeply that it pained him both physically and mentally to see her suffer to any degree. But he was also a strong young man, strong enough to endure anything for the girl he loved, even seeing her in tears. Give it time she thought to herself. She will come around to telling him. I know she will.

“Hey Pyra” said Rex. As he looked to her, he noticed she seemed upset. He couldn’t help but wonder why. “What’s wrong?”

She could get it over with. She could tell him now. She could release her burdens here. But they were about to go to dinner. Was it really the time? She decided to hold it in, for now. Bringing Rex’s mortality in front of him seemed insensitive and thoughtless. This wasn’t the time. Instead of venting to him, she walked to him, and cupped his cheeks, leading him into a kiss. This took Rex by complete surprise, but he didn’t mind it at all. He deepened the kiss slowly, and places his hands around her waste. The pair kept their eyes closed for what felt like five minutes. As they broke the kiss, Pyra began to feel better. She was always immediately comforted by Rex’s presence. The salvager was met with the same gaze that he fell in love with. 

“Nothing,” she giggled. “I just missed you.”

“Well thats good to hear, just tell me if you feel down, alright?” 

“I-I will” 

“Now then,” said the salvager. “I think we should start getting ready”

“Hehe” giggled Pyra. 

“Whats so funny?” asked Rex. 

“Oh nothing” she answered. “I’ve just never seen you in a suit before, and I think you’ll look cute!” 

“I have to wear a suit?” he inquired. “I didn’t even bring one.” 

“Thats okay!” she assured. “I brought one for you!” 

Rex grumbled a tiny bit. He didn’t want to wear a suit. It was uncomfortable, and it was embarrassing to an extent. Unfortunately, he had to. This was a very formal restaurant, and wearing his new usual attire of a tank and shorts was not gonna fly there. Pyra made start getting readdy first, since she was incredibly eager to see how he looked in a suit. 

The boy was quick to get in and out of the shower, and just as fast to get dressed. He wore a black suit coat and trousers, with a blue button up shirt, a black bowtie, and black well shined shoes. To himself, he looked perfect. He walked out of the bathroom to and eager Pyra. 

“Rex!” said Pyra. “You look so adorable!” 

“T-t-thanks” responded Rex as a blush creeped over his face. “Y-you look nice too.” 

“Rex… I’m not even dressed yet” she said. 

“Oh uh yeah, I-I know, you just look pretty.” He barely managed to get the words out of his mouth without cringing. 

He was wearing a red bowtie, with a white button up shirt under a dark grey vest. Over the vest was a black sport coat, and the pants he wore we the same color. We also had a gold watch he had been gifted by Zeke. Pyra loved it. She did notice a few flaws with Rex’s outfit, however. For instance, Rex’s hair. It was completely messy. And his suit, it had a few wrinkles to say the least. Wanting him to look perfect, she went grabbed some hair gel that was in Rex’s suitcase, and began to apply it on him. 

“P-Pyra, what are ya doin’?” asked Rex. 

Without answering, she continued to make Rex less of a mess. The only thing that Rex possibly enjoyed about this, is that when Pyra was fixing the wrinkles on the back, it felt like she was hugging him. 

“There, now you look even more adorable!” said Pyra. 

She truly was lost in awe starring at him. To her, he was the most handsome and adorable man in the world. As much as she knew Rex hated dressing up, she just couldn’t resist seeing him in a suit. As much as Rex pretended to dislike this treatment, he adored the affection he was getting from her. He was trying as hard as he could to not kiss, but the urge was deep inside him. 

“Rex, would you be okay waiting by the exit?” Asked Pyra. “I kinda wanna surprise you.” 

“Oh uh, sure” he said. “I’ll go see if Mórag is there. I uh, can’t wait to see you in y-your dress

Pyra smiled in the same way that he loved. “You’re so sweet Rex! I’ll be ready in a bit.” 

After Pyra got out of the shower, Brighid walked down, just in time to help Pyra get ready. It didn’t take too long to Pyra’s surprise. Brighid helped her with her hair, but it was short enough to not really need much attention. As of recent, instead of her tiara, Pyra had been wearing a headband. Tonight, since it was the right of occasion, she wore her tiara. Back when she and Rex were in Garfront immediately after the birth of the new continent, she had been gifted an expensive dress by the queen of Uraya, as a token of appreciation. The dress was red, and it seemed to fit her perfectly, not only in size but how she looked in it. There was only one strap, and on the part that connected to the dress on the front, there was a replication of a red flower, with a green core, kind of like her. Not much makeup was needed for her, and she wasn’t excessive with jewelry. She simply put on a pair of emerald earrings Rex had given to her as a six month anniversary gift. For shoes she simply wore a pair of flats, as tonight didn’t seem like the right time to fall over in heels after her first time wearing.

“You look wonderdul, Pyra!” assured Brighid. “Rex will love it!” “Oh, thanks!” Said Pyra. “You look amazing too!” 

Brighid had traded her usual dress for a violet one that covered more of her than usual. Nothing else had changed in her attire. Her natural appearance was formal. 

“I think we should go upstairs now” said the Jewel of the Empire. “Trust me, you look perfect”

“T-thanks.” For Pyra it was hard to act her normal self in situation, as she had never done anything formal. Even Mythra had more experience in this department, from having gone to summits, and being the blade of royalty so many years ago. The red haired Aegis had a more natural inclination towards manners, but had very little to no experience in anything that required them. Most of her life had taken place in a dream of paradise. When she awoke from that dream, she went on a journey across the world. Now she finally had a chance to live the normal life she felt she was meant for. 

“Rex?” Inquired Mórag.

“What is it?” 

“You don’t seem like you have ever been to a formal setting such as this, are you sure you would want to?” She asked. “The last person who went to this restaurant and showed last manners was…” 

“Mórag its fine! It’s not like I’ve been taught no manners before,” he assured. “Plus, Pyra can keep me in check” 

After he said that, he saw Pyra and Brighid exiting from the elevator. He only looked at her once, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He already knew she was the most beautiful girl in the world, but never he seen her look so perfect. The way her short red hair fell, how she gracefully walked in her dress. Everything put him in awe. It was hard to think that she thought the same of him. 

“P-p-pyra,” he stammered. “You look perfect.” 

Trying to sooth the tension inside her, she simply kiss him on his cheek and took his hand. “You look perfect too Rex! Maybe we should do this more often!”

Ignoring the last part of her sentence, he felt blushing feeling in his face. A beautiful girl, that he would spend the rest of his life with. If he had been told that he would have found the one a year ago, he would have laughed his ass off. Me? Finding the one? The hell ya talkin’ ‘bout? I’m just a salvager. 

Luckily for Pyra, it was the dessert, and the nights were bound to be cold, so Rex nuzzled himself to her side for the short five minute walk to the restaurant. Seeing how much they enjoyed themselves, Brighid decided to slow her and Mórag down on purpose, so the young couple could enjoy more time together. 

Even as they arrived at the restaurant, Rex stayed close to her. They were… close. To an extent that made others uncomfortable. Often times, Pyra’s desire to be close to Rex made her overlook social rules. Now that they were in a comfortable relationship, they often went a bit overboard on affection. Everyone was happy they weren’t awkward around each other anymore, but they needed to tone it down a little, but nobody knew how to tell them. And they looked so cute to everyone else. They were just too innocent to understand what was appropriate and what was too far for public. 

“Pyra, Rex, would you mind um… sticking to holding hands for now?” asked Mórag. 

“Mórag, let them show their affection for each other! They’re young!” scolded Brighid. 

“But this is a formal establishment” she retorted. 

Awkwardly, the pair toned down to holding hands, but obviously wanting to be more intimate. Since they were of the utmost importance to serve first, they were very quickly seated at a balcony table with a nice view of the town and the new land. Business had been slow since people started leaving. Some came back on the dying titan for the purpose of eating here. 

Remember. If I don’t do treat Pyra right, Mythra will beat the shit of me.

As they reached the table, Rex went in front of Pyra, and pulled out a chair for her. Whenever he did something polite for her, Pyra really enjoyed it. 

“You’re too kind, Rex” she said as she gazed longingly at him. 

“T-t-t-thanks Pyra.” 

“Look at those two” said Brighid. “Aren’t they adorable?” 

“Indeed” said Morag. “They bring out a strong desire in me to protect them.”

Pyra moved her chair a bit closer to Rex, and slid her hand into his. She was tempted to nuzzle up against him, but she knew that wouldn’t be very appropriate. Instead, she resolved to hold on to his hand for the entire dinner. Rex didn’t seem to mind this, and neglected to take into account the fact that he would have to eat with one free hand. Pyra had become a tiny bit clingy since they arrived back home. Rex for one did not mind this, but it sometimes left him concerened. She had no shortage of social interaction with people, and very often had the women and teenage girls of the village over to her’s and Rex’s house. He didn’t know what was in her head, and this concerned him. He was usually very socially aware. He had a few ideas of what may be bothering her, but he was hesitant make assumptions. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her feelings. 

The menu options were not plentiful, as most of the food was found in the new land. The restaurant didn’t seem like it would be around much longer, let alone the city that stood for so long. Rex wasn’t a very picky eater, but Pyra had a very picky taste at times. Often times she wouldn’t even eat what she cooked. Some foods she had learned to like with time, but those took a while. Rex always pushed her to try new foods, but she could be pretty stubborn. When the waitor finally cam over to take their orders, all but Pyra had decided. Pressured to decide quickly, she decided upon the steamflake tabbouleh. 

“Pyra, have been to a restaurant before?” asked Rex. 

“No, sorry” she replied. 

“You dont have to be sorry, when would you have gotten the chance to anyway?” 

“Technically we did make a stop at the argentum trade guild once” she said. “And I had some tea there, but not much to eat. Plus, that wasn’t very formal anyway.” 

“Well, you look amazing if this is your first time out, and you have the manners of someone who goes out all the time” Rex said. “Way better than mine.” 

“Thanks Rex, you look adorable too!” she responded as she kissed him in the cheek. “And you aren’t doing that badly, but I guess we’ll have to wait until we start eating!” 

Under the table, they were holding each other’s hands, waiting for their food. Unfortuneatly, the couldnt just hold hands while eating. And they couldnt exeactly move their chairs in closer together, since they had to keep it remotely formal in the restaurant. They hadn’t learned what level of affection is too much for public, mostly due to their innocence, which seemed to spawn some social ignorance. But to them, “too much” affection was better than none. This was an excersise in showing an appropriate level for the public eye. Since Leftheria was an important Ally, Morag didn’t say anything; Brighid didn’t even care. 

Since both Morag and Brighid were royalty, they were very well mannered. Watching them eat was entertaining, since they did everything perfectly. Rex wondered how they even did it. Pyra, as a chef, had great dining skills as well. This left Rex somewhat left out, so he tried to mimic them. He grabbed the napkin under the silver wear to wipe the food off of his mouth, as well as his nose and cheeks. But he made one small mistake: he forgot to move the silver wear. As he pulled at the napkin, the knife fell off the table and left a small cut in his left leg. 

“Ow shit!” gasped Rex in pain. 

Pyra, while surprised by his choice of language, noticed the small amount of blood trickle down his leg. Without thinking she got up, laid him across the two chairs, and dressed his would with her clean napkin that she hadn’t even had to use yet. She may have overreacted, but it must have been an instinct, considering that she still hadn’t gotten used to not sharing a life force with him. Or maybe it was her love for him. He definitely would have done the same for her anyways.

The rest of the dinner was awkward. Getting injured in the dumbest way possible was embarrassing for Rex, since he was universally considered the greatest hero who had ever lived. They would probably give him a free pass for this one though. Eating at a restaurant was a nice change of scenery for the young couple, since they usually just ate at home. Rex flopped down on their bed as soon as they got back to their room.

“Wow Rex,” said Pyra. “You heal fast. Maybe its from sharing a hear with me for so long.”

“Hehe, well hopefully you can teach me how to dine out” he joked. 

“Thats probably a good idea she said,” she responded. “Especially if we’re gonna eat after the summit.” 

“Oh crap I forgot about that!” said Rex. “I’m screwed.”

“Rex, you’re the strongest and most courageous man I’ve ever known.” she assured him. “Even compared the Addam. You gave the most powerful speeches I’ve ever heard during our journey. If you can save the world, you can nail a summit.”

“Thanks Pyra,” he said. “You’re always there for me. I love you.”

Pyra pulled Rex in closer, and he leaned in. He looked up to see her gorgeous ruby eyes. He was so glad to have met her. He was glad he took that job at Argentum. He was so glad he agreed to take her to Elysium. He was so glad that she decided not kill herself when they reached Elysium. He was so glad that she returned to him. He was overjoyed just to have her. Pyra was the girl of his dreams. This was the woman we wanted to spend his life with. This was the woman we wanted to spend his life with. He never had thought of it this way. A rush of happiness and energy soured through his veins. Rex was stuck in his head, thinking about his future with her. 

“Should I prop- no I-I-I don’t know” he thought to himself.

“Guess who chum!” 

“Wha? Zeke” the pair said simultaneously. 

“Yeah, they let us back in,” said Pandoria. “But we had to pay the soldier.”

“What did you do?” asked Pyra.

“Well we asked Tora for some armor that dissolves in armor,” explained Zeke. “And it turns out that kinky pervypon already had some. It was custom fit for Poppi in her QTπ form. We found a soldier who was the same size as her and swapped out his armor.”

“And then we dumped a bucket of water on his head from the balcony and it was hilarious,” interrupted Pandoria. “Oh you should have seen the look on his face.”

“Also it turns out he was the captain of the imperial color guard, so he’s kinda important.” Added Zeke. “Well chum lets go get some beers!”

“Uh Zeke I’m fifte-“

“Nonsense chum!” interrupted Zeke as he pulled Rex along with him. “Have fun girls, dont get yourselves into trouble!:

“Wait, Rex!” Pyra yelled trying to stop him from over drinking. If he was anything like her, one drink would have him out.

“Oh dont worry Pyra,” said Pandoria. “He’ll steal all of his drinks.”

“Zeke this doesn’t look like the bar” said Rex.

“Oh I bring my own liquor chum,” said Zeke before he took a giant gulp. “All this fancy smancy shit they serve at the bar isn’t my taste. It’s all too sweet. In Tantal we drink like men. Want some?”

Afraid to be mocked, he took a tiny sip and immediately spit it out.

“Architect what in Elysium is this?” he gasped while coughing.

“Finest liquor in Alrest!” the Prince responded. “Its an acquired taste.” 

“I drank a bit as a salvager, but this is the strongest thing I’ve ever even tasted.” He said after the shock wore out.”

“You get used to it. I sent some over to Leftheria for you when you turn 18.” Zeke responded. “Chum you like you’ve got something on your mind. You can tell your big bro.”

“Well it’s, it’s Pyra.” said Rex. “I’m in love with her. I want to spend my life with her. I want to be with her til I die.”

“Thats great chum! You make a great couple” remarked Zeke.

“I’m just not sure If I’m to uhm, y’know what I mean” he continued. 

“Chum,” said Zeke as he put a hand on his shoulder. “Does she make you happy?”

“Of course, Im the happiest man alive when I’m with her!” Rex answered without question. 

“Can you live without her” asked Zeke.

“No, I cant imagine not being with her” he answered, saddened by the memories of the events at the Crown of Genbu, and at the world tree. 

“Then I think you have your answer.” said Zeke. “But you don’t have to do it now. You’ll know when the time is right. Maybe its the second you get back to the room, maybe its gonna be a thousand years from now. But when the only thing you can think of is her love for her, and you can’t possibly fixate on something else, thats when you know it’s time.”

Rex thought about what Zeke had just said to him. The Prince had given him some thought provoking advice before, but this was the best he had ever given him. The only thing that even compared to this was the words he said to him at the orbit station. 

“Rex!” yelled Pyra as she came out on the balcony with Pandoria. “Zeke you better not have let him over-drink”

“Relax Pyra, he didn’t swallow anything.” he assured her.

“Well I think we should get to bed then Rex” she said to him as they held hands. “Its a big day tomorrow.”

As the pair walked on, Zeke had the look in his eyes of a proud father or big brother, and a smirk on his face. 

“What’s that smirk on your face for?” Pandoria asked with a hint of scolding in her tone. 

“Y’know they’ll get married soon.” said Zeke. “I’ll be a best man, and you’ll be a bridesmaid.”

“They’re kinda young, don’t ya think?” asked Pandy, surprised by what her Prince had just said.

“Young, but in love,” he retorted. “Doesn’t it just warm your heart.”

“It does my prince. It sure does. Now, when are you gonna propose to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Duffykinz for editing this. I promised him I'd have it done two months ago but I procrastinated. There's gonna be a few more chapters left. Walking with you won't be continued til I finish this. Also I deserve to be arrested for not writing something for Pyra and Rex's anniversary. How dare I! Again, sorry if this is sloppy. I have noticed a severe lack of Pyrex and I wanted to try and get this out as quick as I could. I'll probably have a revised version of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. It isn't that well edited. The second chapter is better edited. Heavily influenced by Tragically Bad At This, Architect_N3J, and The Last Greninja (who I don't think is on this site, only on ff.net).


End file.
